Egyptian Love
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: : It has been 5 years since Kail became king and Yuri his queen and they defeated Kail's stepmother, it seems a new evil wants to take over Kail's kingdom and make Yuri his queen...
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the kingdom and Yuri woke to the sounds of birds chirping, she rolled over and cuddled up to Kail who was still asleep beside her. It would be only an hour later that they would be rudely awaken by their children who came in screaming, they both shot up and asked their children what was wrong.

"Papa! Mama! There's some people trying to get into the castle and there's this really creepy man outside too!" the oldest child said scared, Kail and Yuri quickly go dressed and ran out of their room telling their children to stay there and hide. Once they got to where they had heard the yelling and saw their men and some unknown people fighting they got into action, Kail giving out orders and Yuri helping the wounded. The leader saw Yuri going for the wounded soldiers and quickly made his way threw the fighting to get to her, but everyone stopped what they were doing when it became dark and then out of the sky something dropped. When it got closer they saw that is was a women falling, but once she got closer to the ground she flipped and landed in a crouch position in the middle of the fighting area kicking up some sand. The women shook her head and slowly got up looking around, when her gaze landed on Yuri her eyes widened and so did Yuri's.

"Kari! Yuri!" both of them said shocked at seeing one another, when the leader saw everyone was distracted he moved towards Yuri again but not without Hikari noticing him move. Hikari's eyes widened farther and then she quickly flicked her hand and a small dagger went flying past Yuri's head and into the man's shoulder, he cried out making Yuri turn around and finally see him. When she saw him move towards her again she ran to where Hikari was and stood by her, the man glared at Hikari for ruining his plans.

"Bitch! How dare you interfere with my plans!" the man yelled glaring harder at Hikari who simply raised an eyebrow at him and glared right back at him, Yuri put her hand on Hikari's arm and calmed her down.

"Who are you? And what do you want here?" Yuri asked politely to the man in front of them, who's gaze went back to her and he smiled in an evil way.

"Well my name is Islam and I want to take over the king's kingdom and once I do, you shall be mine!" Islam said evilly then he charged with his sword raised at Yuri and Hikari, Kail knew he wouldn't be able to get here in time.

"Yuri!" Kail screamed out to Yuri, Hikari thrust her hand out and a wall of fire burst from the ground protecting them and stopping Islam from attacking them, Yuri looked up amazed and then glared at the man glaring at Hikari from outside the wall of flames.

"Leave! And don't come back here unless you wish to fight and die!" Yuri said in a tone that made everyone shiver in dread with, Islam glared and backed away ordering his men to retreat.

"I will be back! And this kingdom will be mine!" Islam said retreating with his men and when he disappeared, the wall of fire around Yuri and Hikari faded away. Yuri turned to Kail who came running over once the man was gone and picked her up and swinging her around in joy that she was safe, Hikari smiled at the couple. Kail gently placed Yuri down and turned to the women who had saved his wife.

"Thank you for saving my wife for me, Miss…?" Kail said watching the women who turned towards him and smiled.

"Hikari, but you can call me Kari for short. And nothing to thank me for, Yuri is my friend and I would do it again" Kari said smiling at Kail and Yuri then bowing to them, Yuri spluttered at Kari when she bowed to Kail and her. When Kari stood up straight again she smiled at them.

"Please come with us and let's talk" Kail said turning and walking towards the palace, Yuri grabbed Kari's arm and dragged her along. Kari smiled and let Yuri drag her along behind Kail and the others, before they made it to where Kail was leading them Yuri pulled Kari down a different hall followed by Hadi and her twin sisters. Kail turned when he didn't hear them following him anymore to see the end of Kari's long hair going around a different corner, Kikkuri smiled and whispered into Kail's ear on where they had gone too and Kail nodded his head turning back around and started back towards the room he was going too.

(With Yuri and Kari)

When the girls had entered the bath chambers they quickly rid Kari of her clothes and got her cleaned up and dressed into gold sandals that tie up all the way to her knees, a white loose mid thigh dress with a leather belt around her waist, they left her jewelry on but added some gold bangles to her wrists, the girls brushed her hair and pulled some of her hair up into a small pony-tail at the top of her head and left the rest down. Yuri smiled at a job well down and then grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her back towards where she knew Kail and the others where, once they arrived Yuri placed Kari beside Zannanza and then took her seat by Kail's side. Kari blinked when a glass of wine was put in her face, she slowly reached up and took the glass from Zannanza and thanking him. Kari took a sip and then gently place her glass in front of her when the men started to talk. Kari listened to what they were saying when she saw Yuri smiling at her, she blinked and crooked her head to the side in curiosity at what Yuri was smiling about. It was about 3 hours later that Kari had gotten bored and excused herself from everyone and went to explore, when she ventured into the garden she smiled.

Kari took a seat by the fountain and sighed in relaxation, but it was soon interrupted by horns being blown and the running of feet. Hikari got up from where she was when she saw Yuri running past her with Hadi and her two sisters, she waited a bit before disappearing in a rush of wind and reappearing on the roof top above where everyone had gathered. Hikari saw a chariot come to a stop not far from where Yuri and Kail and the others were standing waiting for them, when the chariot stopped and out came a man with blonde hair and two different color eyes she knew this was Ramses that Yuri had told her about before.

Hikari saw about 15 children come out of 3 carriage a little ways back and run over to where Ramses, Yuri, Kail and the others were. To see so many children from one man was amazing but she knew he had a wife and many concubines to produce so many children for him, one of the youngest children looked up and saw her. Hikari smiled and then slowly disappeared before the child's eyes earning a gasp from her and alerting her father who turn towards her to see what was wrong.

"There was a women on the roof top papa! Then she disappeared!" the little girl said still staring at the spot that the women disappeared from, Ramses turned back around when he saw nothing and went back to talking to Yuri and Kail.

"Hello, little one. Were you looking for me?" a voice whispered in the little girls ear making her turn around quickly and see the women from the roof top crouching down beside her smiling, the little girl squealed and threw herself at the women. Hikari wrapped her arms around the child and picked her up in her arms, she then stood up from her crouching position. Ramses who heard his daughter squeal turned and found her in the arms of a women who was very beautiful, he saw his daughter nuzzle the women and the women smile at his daughter.

"That's Kari, she's a friend of mine. She's very good with children, as you can clearly see" Yuri said coming to stand next to Ramses with Kail right beside her, they watched as Kari play with Ramses children.

"Ramses where is your wife and concubines?" Yuri said, still not liking the word concubine after all these years. Ramses smiled sadly at Yuri.

"They have all died but one, something happened when I was away" Ramses said looking at his children having fun and smiling, he was happy they were able to smile and laugh and play. Ever since their mothers had died they hadn't so much as played or smiled or laughed. In the back you could see one women glaring at Kari, Kari stopped what she was doing and turned her head to spot the women that was glaring at her. Hikari glared right back knowing something was wrong, she closed her eyes and then snapped them open when she smelt that of poison on the women's body. She quietly told the children to go to their father and once they were, she turned her whole body towards the women and glared at her.

"Is there something you want to say bitch?" Kari said in a emotionless voice gaining the attention of everyone around her, Yuri stopped what she was doing and slowly walked over to Kari and whispered in her. Kari whispered back and Yuri gasped in anger, she quickly made her way back to Kail and Ramses who were confused on what was going on. Yuri quietly told them what Kari had just told her and Ramses was outraged, he was about to go and deal with her when Yuri placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't Ramses, Kari will deal with her and then you can do what you want with the bitch" Yuri quietly said, you could hear the venom in her voice. Kari smirked at the women when she noticed the women take out a small dagger and then drag something out of carriage, Kari's smirk disappeared and a frown appeared on her face when she saw an infant child in the women's arms and that the women placed the dagger to the child's neck.

"You wouldn't dare try and hurt me when I have a child now would you?" the women said smirking but gasped in shock when the infant disappeared from her arms, the women turned and saw vines carefully cradling the infant in a protective cocoon. Kari took her cue and appeared before the women and grabbed her neck squishing.

"Didn't think I could hurt you did I? You were wrong" Kari said throwing the women backwards so she landed in front of Ramses, Ramses stared down at the women and glared.

"Guards take her away, I will deal with her later" Ramses said turning away from the women and looking towards Kari who had taken the infant from the vines, and was cooing to the babe who was giggling and trying to get one of her fingers. Ramses made his way over and stood next to Kari who had not noticed him stand beside her till she saw a hand come and rub the infants cheek, Kari looked up and saw Ramses smiling at the small infant.

"Thank you saving my son princess" Ramses said smiling and then quickly pecked Hikari on the check and walked away, it took Kari a couple seconds to register what happen and when she did she blush and hid her face in the infants blanket. Kari disappeared from where she stood and reappeared on the roof top above the others still holding the infant in her arms, Yuri smiled at her and then turned to Ramses who had come to stop beside her.

"You like her don't you Ramses" Yuri said knowingly while Ramses blinked and looked away, Yuri smiled walking away from them and heading into the palace since it was about lunch time and she could hear all the children's stomach's start to growl in hunger. The children ran into the palace after Yuri, Kari smiled then disappeared from the roof top and reappeared next to Yuri in the dining hall.

(The next morning)

Kari slowly awoke feeling warm and squished, she opened one eye slowly and saw little heads everywhere on her bed. She smiled and slowly snuggled back into her pillow, falling back into a deep sleep. It was two hours later that Kari was awaken by gentle shaking on her hip, Kari swatted at the hand and tried to go back to sleep but the shaking keep coming.

"Go away" Kari grumble out at the person who ignored her and keep shaking her, Kari could here other voices in the room saying not to wake her up like that and she wasn't a morning person. Kari shot up when she felt a hand start to slide up her leg, she glared at the person who turned out to be Ramses. He smiled and shrugged, Kari glared harder at him then huffed in annoyance. A couple of the children had already awoken and were outside playing while a couple of them were still sleeping peacefully, except the small infant who was glaring up at his father with anger for being awoken from his sleep. Kari giggled and picked up the child getting out of bed and side-stepped Ramses when he tried to take the infant from her, the child growled out as best as a baby could at his father for trying to take him away from his "mother" as he now saw her as.

"Yes that's right, you tell him sweetheart" Kari said giggling and making her way behind a screen to change, 5 minutes later came out in her new clothes the servants had left her the night before which were a long violet toga dress with gold sandals and she had put her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Kari walked out of her room followed by the children and headed towards the dining room for breakfast, Yuri followed after them with Kail and Ramses following behind her. Once everyone had finished Yuri brought up the idea of a small spar session with some of the guards and Kari had agreed immediately with the protest of the men who got angry glares, Kail and Ramses immediately shut up. Yuri and Kari smiled at each other and went their different way to get changed, once the girls had changed into something more appropriate to spar in they met up in one of the training grounds.

"I won't use anything but my skills of hand-to-hand combat and weapons skills to spar" Kari said glancing at Yuri who nodded her head in a agreement, some of the guards nodded in agreement too but all hyped up about being able to spar with Ishtar.

"I'll go first, okay Kari?" Yuri said to Kari who nodded in acceptance, Kari walked over to where Kail, Ramses, Zannanza and Juda were standing. Kari nodded her head in greeting and turned to watch Yuri fight, within an hour Yuri had defeated all of the guards. Everyone clapped in congratulation of her win, Kari slowly made her way over passing Yuri who smiled at her.

Once Kari had made it to middle of the training grounds a new bunch of guards circled her, Kari stretched her arms above her head and quickly bent backwards when one of the guards swung his sword at her. Kari cart wheeled backwards kicking her leg up and disarming the guard, when she stood back up she blocked a fist that came at her from the side with her forearm and also blocked a kick with her other arm. She smirked at them and threw her weight outwards making the men fall to the ground, she kept blocking and dodging for about an half hour. Kari threw a right hook and it landed in one of the guards stomach making him gasp then fall to the ground wheezing for air, when she saw four guards coming at her she quickly did a hand stand and spun herself kicking all the men away from her. She quickly stood up again and saw a sword coming at her, Kari threw out her hand and a 10inch sword appeared in her hands and she blocked the attack. It would be another hour till Kari defeated the guards, she stood in the middle and looked around seeing them all on the ground groaning in pain. Yuri came running over to her smiling.

"That was amazing Kari! Would you be able to show me how you block all those moves later on?" Yuri asked her smile wide in amazement, Kari nodded her head saying yes and Yuri hugged her in happiness. Kail, Ramses, Zannanza and Juda were amazed with her skill of the sword and also the way she fought without the sword. Yuri and Kari made their way to the bath to clean up and get ready for lunch, once they had finished cleaning up they both made their way over to the dining hall.

Once they entered they took their places and lunch started, it was a eventful lunch with lots of praises and talk about the spar the women had done. Once lunch was over Kari had left the group to got o her room, once she had entered her room and closed the door she collapsed to the floor on her knees whimpering in pain, Kari held her stomach kneeling till her forehead touched the floor and she couldn't keep the scream in of pain. Everyone in the palace heard the scream from wherever they were, Yuri gasped and ran towards Kari's room the others following behind her. When Yuri threw the door to Kari's room open she gasped in horror at what she saw, the others who had stopped behind her or to the side of her were shocked at what they saw. There on the floor was Kari curled up with her forehead on the floor and something was coming out of her back, Kari let out another scream and the thing that was coming out of her back ripped itself from her and disappeared. Ramses who came out of his shock first ran over to Kari and took her in his arms, he could feel her shaking. Everyone came out of their shock when they heard a growl from the corner of the room and the men quickly went into of protecting the women, what surprised them was that a …

Cliff Hanger!

Sorry couldn't help it!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone came out of their shock when they heard a growl from the corner of the room and the men quickly went into of protecting the women, what surprised them was that a …white tiger came out from the corner towards them.

"Don't hurt him, please he only wanted to come out and protect me" Kari weakly said, her voice heard by everyone even if it was low and weak. The tiger sat down on its hunches and patiently wait for his master to get up, Kari slowly got up with the help of Ramses who stayed by her side even when she was finally able to stand on her own. Kari walked over to the tiger and scratched him behind the ears, everyone in the room could hear him purr at the attention he was getting from Kari, Yuri slowly made her way over to the tiger as well and Kari smiled at Yuri. The tiger looked at Yuri and sniffed her hand then nuzzled it, Yuri smiled and petted the tiger earning a purr from him. It was now time for everyone to sleep and once Yuri, Kail and Ramses left with the others, Kari got ready for bed.

Before she could lay down in her bed she heard a knock and answered it finding the children looking up at her, she smiled and let them in. The oldest of the children who was 5 carried the infant boy with him, he stopped before Kari and handed the baby over to her. Kari smiled and thanked him; she got into the crowded bed carefully of the infant in her arms. Once everyone was in a comfortable sleeping position they all started to fall asleep, Kari waited till the last child had fallen asleep before falling asleep herself. The next morning Kari found herself awaken by the smell of food drifting to her nose, when she rose she found that the children had already woken up. Kari got up from the bed to stretch herself out like a cat, she sighed when she heard some bones pop with her action. Kari sighed and quickly changed into her clothes the servants left for her, after she was done she gentle picked up the still sleeping Heka and walked out of her room followed by 14 set's of running feet. Kari laughed when Ramses appeared around the corner and was trampled over by his kids who giggled and laughed when they saw their father sprawled on the floor, Ramses groaned and lifted himself till he was leaning on his elbows. Kari held out her hand to help him up of the ground, Ramses took her hand and slowly stood up. The children squeal when they saw the look on their fathers face, they all quickly ran away laughing. Ramses smiled and followed after them, not before giving Kari a look that said he would pay her back for laughing at him. Kari giggled and followed the sounds of laughter to the dining hall, she took a seat next to Yuri with Heka still in her arms sleeping peacefully. Kari ate with her right hand while still holding Heka in her left arm, Heka finally woke up a half hour into breakfast. Kari looked down and smiled, she called one of the servants over and whispered into her ear, the girl nodded and left to the kitchen coming back with some warm milk a couple minutes later and handed it to Kari. Kari thanked the girl and proceeded to think of how she was going to feed the baby, then she thought about it. Her powers of lifted a glass and fire irrupted around it molding it into a different shape, and then she cooled it down with water and smiled.

The children were amazed at the show going on in front of them. There in the air was a baby bottle, Kari carefully poured the warm milk into the bottle and when she had finished she place the cover on it. Kari placed the bottle near her breast so the baby would think she was breast feeding him, Ramses watched in amazement that Kari was able to feed his son when he had tried all the breast feeding women that had a newborn child in the palace hadn't been able too. Kari smiled at the infant and sighed, Yuri frowned when she heard the sigh coming from her friend.

"Kari, is something wrong?" Yuri whispered to Kari who turned to her and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong Yuri, I'm fine" Kari said smiling at Yuri who didn't believe her, Kari's smile fading and she leaned over to whisper what she had sighed about. Yuri smiled at Kari.

"You will have one, one day Kari, I'm sure of it" Yuri told Kari who smiled and looked back down at the infant who had almost drank all the milk from the bottle, Yuri out of the corner of her eye saw Ramses watching Kari with a smile on his face. Yuri smiled to herself and Kail smiled knowing Yuri was up to something and he probably knew what it was, Kari looked up and saw Yuri smiling she tilted her head to the side and then shook her head not wanting to know.

Kari got up from her chair excusing herself from the table and headed back to the bath house to take a bath and also give the baby a bath as well, Kari laid the infant on the chair and then slowly undressed. She picked up Heka and found a basket that would float in the water with the infant in it, Kari slowly entered the water with the infant in her arms and once the water reached her stomach she placed the baby in the basket. She began to wash herself while keeping an eye on the baby, once she had finished washing herself she started gently cleaning the baby. What she didn't notice was that Ramses had come into the bath house and was watching her, Ramses smiled and undressed and quietly without the water moving to much made his way over to Kari and his son. When he reached them he waited to see if she would notice and not a second later she whirled around and saw him, Kari squeak and turned around so he couldn't see her breast's.

"What are you doing here?" Kari growled out at Ramses, while making sure Heka wasn't going to fall in the water with her movements. Ramses only smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder watching his son giggle, Kari blushed bright red at the contact of his body on hers. Ramses smiled and tightened his grip around her waist, molding his body to hers. Kari blushed even more, she struggled a bit to get free but Ramses wasn't having any of that. Ramses quickly but gently turned Kari around and kissed her, Kari stood shock still before giving into Ramses kiss. Only when the baby started whining did they break the kiss, they stared at each other for a while before Kari's eyes widened and she picked up the child and ran out of the bath grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself and running to her room.

Ramses sighed and slowly finished his bath then dressed and went to find Kari, he found her in her room pacing from one side to the other muttering to herself.

"I cant believe he did that, and I let him! Bad Kari! He just lost his wife and concubines, Dammit!" Kari said continuing muttering to herself not realizing that Ramses was there in her doorway listening to her, Ramses quietly walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist to stop her from pacing . Kari gasped in surprise when she was pulled into a warm body, she looked up and saw Ramses who was staring at her. Kari struggled to get out of his hold and only succeeded in being held tighter to his body, Ramses held her tighter bringing his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't run from me Kari, please" Ramses pleaded with her, Kari struggled but finally gave up slumping in Ramses arms.

"Why did you kiss me? I will not be someone's concubine!" Kari said angrily, struggling anew but before she could do anything Ramses had thrown her on the bed and pinned her down careful of his son who was sleeping beside them.

"I wanted to kiss you Kari, I seem to have fallen in love with you. I would not take you as my concubine but as my wife" Ramses said honestly, Kari gasped and stared at Ramses in shock. She shook her head and glared at him.

"If I was to become your wife, you are to have no concubine's at all" Kari said still glaring at Ramses who smiled and nodded, he leaned down to give her a kiss when he was stopped by a hand coming in between them. He stared at her, Kari just smiled and shook her head.

"I will be your equal and nothing less, I will not take orders from you unless I find them reasonable. Got it?" Kari said staring at Ramses who nodded his head in agreement, Kari smiled and moved her hand away from in between them and was imminently passionately kissed. She smiled into the kiss closing her eyes and buried her fingers in his hair, she moaned when she felt a hand slide down her leg.

Kari pulled away blushing when she heard a gurgle from beside them, she turned her head and saw the baby staring at them. Kari covered her face in embarrassment, Ramses chuckled and eased himself off of Kari and stood up straighten his rumpled clothes and helping Kari up from the bed. Kari turned and gently picked up the child in her arms and wasn't surprised when she felt Ramses arms mold against hers, she smiled in satisfaction in knowing she would have a family now, a real family.

(Couple months later)

It would be 3 months later that Islam would attack the palace again, but with little success. Kari would use either her control over water or fire to drive them back and retreat, he seemed to not be able to take the hint that he would never be able to control the palace or Yuri. Ramses had went back to Egypt 2 months ago since he was the pharaoh and Kari was feeling lonely without him and the children around, she would keep to herself most of the day but she would play with Yuri and Kail's children. Yuri could see she was depressed, so she had thought up a plan that Kari could do.

"Kari, why don't you just teleport yourself over there at night when no one is around and see him?" Yuri said to Kari who was laying in her bed, she shot up and stared at Yuri with wide eyes. Kari jumped from the bed and pounced on Yuri who giggled.

"Yuri that's such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that in the first place!" Kari said hugging the life out of Yuri who just giggled and smiled at Kari, Kari smiled and got off Yuri and waved goodbye before she disappeared into thin air. Yuri smiled happy to see her friend smiling and happy again, she walked out of the room towards the gardens where her family was playing.

(Ancient Egypt, Ramses room)

Ramses was sleeping when a figure entered his room quietly, it moved towards the bed where he was and before it could touch him he had it pinned beneath him. Ramses blinked when a small spark illuminated the candles in the room to reveal the figure beneath him, Kari smiled up at him.

"How'd you get here? I thought you were an assassin" Ramses said falling to Kari's side and sighing in relief, Kari just smiled then frowned when she heard the word assassin.

"What do you mean assassin! Someone's trying to kill you?" Kari glared up at the ceiling and muttered to herself about killing anyone who tried to hurt him, Ramses smiled and wrapped his arms around Kari and brought her to his chest. Kari stilled then relax snuggling into Ramses arms sighing in pleasure at being back in his arms, she slowly drifted off to sleep followed by Ramses who pulled her tighter to him. Morning came to early for the two and both didn't seem to want to wake up, Ramses was the first to waken form his sleep. He yawned and snuggled back into Kari who shifted a bit and sighed, but Ramses knew he would have to get up and begin his day as the pharaoh. Kari awaken to the shift in the bed and peak threw one eye to see Ramses getting out of bed and heading towards the bathing chambers, she smiled and once Ramses was gone she quietly got out of bed and quickly changed into something more Egyptian style clothes all in various purple colors.

When Ramses emerged from taking his bath and getting dressed he found Kari sitting on the bed all dressed and ready to go, he smiled and came over to he standing in between her legs. Kari smiled up at him, then closed her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss got more passionate before they had to pull away from each other when they heard a knocking on his door, before they could move his 15 children came running into the room but stopped when they saw Kari. Kari smiled at them and moved away from Ramses and opened her arms to them, the children all ran to her and hugged her. She sighed in having all her children back with her even though they weren't of her body she treated them like they were her own., once they all hugged her millions of question came out of their mouths. Kari only laughed and answered one question at a time.

"Now children let your mother breath and lets get something to eat alright?" Ramses said saving Kari from the children's many questions, they all agreed and ran out of the room but not before the eldest gave Kari Heka. Kari smiled and took Heka from him and thanked him, she smiled and gently held the child in her arms. Ramses smiled and put an arm around Kari's waist and led her to the dining room to eat.

(A couple days later)

Ramses had told Kari he wanted to introduce her to the council as his wife, he had found a small delicate ring and gave it to Kari who cried when he gave it to her and launched herself at him knocking him on the ground and kissing his face all over. It was the day the council would see Kari and she was nervous but she quickly pushed in away and waited for her cue, she would slowly fade next to Ramses at the front of the room so everyone could see her. She was to defend herself if she deemed them threatening her life, Kari heard the cue and slowly disappeared from where she was to reappear slowly next to Ramses shocking the council members.

"I would like to introduce to you my wife Kari, I will not be taking any concubines with Kari by my side" Ramses seriously said watching all the council members who were whispering to each other, one council member augured that she would not be able to give him the children he needed. Before Ramses could argue with the man Kari appeared in front of the man scaring him, she stared at him.

"My family from generations before me has had the power to bear more then 10 children a year, the power has been passed down from generation to generation passing over my mother and being passed on to me. I know this because my grandmother told me the history of my family when I became of age, so you don't have to worry about the pharaoh not having many more children in the years to come" Kari said finishing with lightly pushing the incompetent man in his seat, swiftly turning and heading back to wear Ramses was. The man spluttered out angrily and glared at Kari, he told the guards to get her but before any of the guards could touch her fire erupted around her protecting her. Kari turned around and glared at them, she threw out her hand and the guards were thrown back and crashed into the wall a couple feet behind them.

"You think to attack me when my back is turned old man? Lets see how you fare in a fight with me" Kari angrily said her eyes changing to that of a deep purple color in her anger, Ramses who had watch everything up till now stood up from his seat and walked over to Kari and wrapped his arms around her.

"As you can see, my wife is not one to mess with gentlemen. Now let's get on with of meeting shall we?" Ramses said sweeping his wife to the chair beside his and sitting her down, Kari huffed but sat down still glaring at the man who dared attack her. A couple hours later once the meeting had finally finished Kari and Ramses made their way out of the room and down the hall, passing by servant's and many others. Some of the women that had come with the other council members glared at Kari for taking away the one they wanted, Kari ignored them all and held her head up high showing them she was not affected by their glares. Once Ramses and Kari had entered their room, Ramses pinned Kari to the wall and kissed her with so much passion that Kari melted into the kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both were breathing hard, Ramses stared at her with love in his eyes.

"You make me want to throw you down and have my way with you, when you act and speak with such fierceness in you" Ramses said then kissed her again more passionately, and all Kari could do was tangle her fingers in his hair and respond to the kiss with equal passion. When Ramses had finally had his fill of Kari he slowly pulled back to see Kari's lust filled eyes, he couldn't take it he picked Kari up and threw her on the bed. He slowly removed their clothes, kissing every part of her body while Kari moaned her pleasure. (Sorry no lemon scene, will make one later and maybe put it up here or in a one-shot lemon scene story) It would be many hours before anyone would see the pharaoh or Kari emerge from their room, Kari had went and played with the children while Ramses went about his duties. Once night fell and both Kari and Ramses had come back to the room, Kari told Ramses she was going to visit Yuri and Kail for the day and would be back before he knew it. Ramses quietly agreed and Kari smiled at him knowing he didn't want her to leave so she kissed with so much passion that it left him breathless, Kari giggled and slowly disappeared.

(Ancient Turkey, Kail and Yuri's palace)

Kari appeared before Yuri scaring her and sending her to the ground below, Kari giggled and helped her up.

"I have something to tell you" Kari said with a big smile, Yuri nodded and when Kari leaned in to tell her she screamed loudly. Kail who was talking with his brother, Kikkuri and Ilbani looked up when he heard the scream, quickly the four of them ran to where they heard the scream from and saw Yuri and Kari giggling and jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's going on here? We heard a scream and came quickly" Kail said coming to stand next to Yuri and wrapping his arm around her waist. Kari smiled and put her hand on her stomach, Yuri giggled when she saw the men's confused faces.

"She's pregnant!" Yuri said giggling and squirming in Kail's arms, the men smiled and congratulated her.

"I haven't told Ramses yet, I'm kinda scared to tell him" Kari said looking down and holding her stomach, Yuri stopped giggling and rushed over to her and hugged Kari.

"Don't be scared Kari, Ramses will be ecstatic about you having his child or children" Yuri truthfully said, Kari smiled and nodded.

"Well maybe I should go and tell him now" Kari said slowly disappearing and waving goodbye to everyone.

(Ancient Egypt, Ramses room)

Ramses lay awake in bed wondering when his beautiful wife would be back, his eyes started to close in sleepiness.

"Ramses, I have something to tell you" a voice whispered in his ear, Ramses slowly opened his eyes to see Kari there smiled at him.

"Hmm" Ramses hummed taking Kari's arms and bringing her down onto the bed and snuggling into her, Kari smiled and shook her head.

"Ramses, I'm pregnant" Kari whispered into Ramses ear, and not long after Ramses eyes shot open and he shot up staring at Kari who smiled at him.

"Really?" Ramses said he couldn't believe it, he was going to have another child! Ramses smiled and hugged Kari to him, he was so happy! The women he loved was going to have his child!

Chapter two end.

Heka (Magic) is Ramses youngest child

Slowly but surely I will be naming the other children as they make bigger parts in the chapters to come.


	3. Character Info

Summary: It has been 5 years since Kail became king and Yuri his queen and they defeated Kail's stepmother, it seems a new evil wants to take over Kail's kingdom and make Yuri his queen. But this time there's help in a women named Hikari who somehow was taken from Yuri's old time to Ancient Turkey to help. (Prince Zannanza is not dead in this story, he was saved and only about 4 years later the defeat of the their stepmother did he come back)

Hikari (Kari for short)

Age: 18

Eyes: Light purple

Hair: Light blonde hair that reaches down to her butt with natural purple streaks (Always in a high pony-tail)

Height: 5'8ft

Weight: 130pds

Tattoo's: Has a big white tiger tattoo on her back,

Clothes: black skinny jeans, white tan-top over a black fish net long sleeve top, black shoes (?), violet pendant necklace, 4 diamond earring piercing in each ear, she always carries around her black skull school bag which has her purple blackberry phone, Ipod touch, a small boom box for her Ipod touch, two thick writing books, big pencil case, 2 thick drawing books and a 21inch laptop (all electrical stuff is solar powered ). After arriving in Ancient Turkey she now wears gold sandals that tie up all the way to her knees, a white loose mid thigh dress with a leather belt around her waist plus her jewelry, when inside the palace she leaves her hair down which reach's mid thigh.

Abilities: is able to control all elements, knows everything to do with martial arts stuff, knows how to use all different kinds of weapons, when she sings she can lull people to sleep and then kill them and she can see into the future.

Past: She was born into a rich and royal family; she is the youngest of 4 siblings and the only girl. Hikari likes to spar with the royals guards when she is not busy with other stuff. Hikari is stubborn, friendly, strong-willed and energetic.


End file.
